What A Pain In The Heart!
by LateButLucky
Summary: America's been feeling odd lately. Sweaty hands, flustered cheeks and not being the total hero he's supposed to be. What is this? What's making him act this way? With utter curiosity on his side, and with the help of Canada, he aims to find out why - and who - is causing this.
1. Why Do I Feel This Way?

**Hey, guys. So, I had some time during the weekend where I got rather bored with nothing to do. So I thought, why not write some fan-fiction? :D Yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'll continue it later. I just want to know if it's okay, if you guys like it, please let me know! Oh, and if you spot an error - whether it's spelling or grammar - feel free to tell me. :3 Enjoy!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, the others will be longer. :B**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

He didn't know why, he just felt this way. He had no clue who it was, what they did to make him feel so... So extraordinary. Alfred had felt this way for the past week now, and he was sick of it. What did it mean? Did feeling all warm, gooey and jelly-like inside mean something? He wasn't quite sure. But, he knew for a fact, that it was killing him - and he was dying to find out what the source of it all was.

The board room was loud, noisy and a complete clutter - just as usual. Piles of folders, files and documents scattered amongst the table, floor and in cluttered cabinets that were too packed to be closed properly. Francis was hitting on every walking thing, male or female. Arthur found this extremely irritable as he was one of the main victims, he was practically restraining himself from whacking the bastard round the head. Then there was Germany rolling his eyes and trying to remain sane as he listened to Italy chant 'pasta'. China was casually talking to her brother, Japan - both as sincere as always. All the other countries were just conversing. There was absolutely no order in the meeting. Alfred, however, wasn't feeling his normal self, yet again. The same feeling that he'd had following him around everywhere had returned. It always seemed to appear in the board room. Always. He adjusted his glasses and faced his brother, a slight show of concern on his face.

"Yo, Canadia," the blonde whispered into his brother's ear whilst covering his mouth as he spoke.

"What's up, Al?" Mattie replied turning to face him with a surprised expression on his face. He was noticed for a change!

"Do you mind if I ask you something? It's been playing on my mind for, like, a week now, dude!"

"Sure... What's up?"

"Well, uh... I just wanted to ask you," he paused, thinking of what to say for a moment, "I just wanted to ask you, why does my heart always pound in here? Like, I don't even know why! It's just always here. Sometimes, when I'm out, it appears out of the blue. But besides that... Just here! What does it mean, dude? It's totally bugging me out!" he groaned as he slammed his head on the opened his mouth with curiosity as he murmured shyly,

"Al, you don't think you're... falling for someone, do you?"

America stammered and ran his hand through his hair as he tilted his head and sighed. "I guess that could be possible... But, like, who? Who would I fall for?" The brothers exchanged looks at one another, a sort of pondering silence between them for a minute, until Canada broke the silence.

"Hey, how about we go get some coffee after this meeting? We can talk about it there, where it's a little more... private!" he giggled with a smile.

"Sure, bro! Good idea. I don't want anyone to hear what we're saying." Both of them groaned and faced the other countries, a loud ruckus in the air from the continuous chatter, shouting, screaming and sighing between them all.

"Get 'our hands off moi, silly little Bretagne!"

"Shut your mouth, you fucking frog!" A prevoked Arthur shouted, throwing fist after fist at his rival. His grudge against France seemed to be everlasting...

"You would love t'at wouldn't you, oui Angleterre?" Francis grinned, his eyes sly as a dog.

_There it was again. That sensation, sort of. Just a little.. darker._

Alfred and Mattie laughed and nodded. Coffee it was. At least there, America could get away from all of the noise. That, and maybe they could get to the bottom of this.


	2. Coffee With A Whole Lot Of Sugar

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for you all. I got some more time to do it this afternoon. :3 Anyway, as I've said previously, review, favourite if you like it and all that good stuff.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

_Ah, Starbucks!_

Albert thought as he ordered two coffees and took a seat opposite of Mattie. The meeting had ended just over half an hour, and definitely not without a bang. France and England finally got into a bust up over their row from earlier. Boy, oh boy, it wasn't pretty. Kicking, punching, nicknames, screeching – you name it, they had it! This bothered America. Not any of _that_ stuff, but the fact that they'd gotten so close to one another.

_Am I jealous of what they have? Getting all close and… stuff. It may not be a relationship, but they argue like an old married couple, that's for sure._

**He was clueless.**

America's thinking was broke by a quiet murmur from his brother, Canada.

"Al? Are you alright? Can you hear me?.."

_**Don't tell me I'm invisible again!**_

"Huh?! – Oh, duuuuude." Albert grinned, nodding slightly. "Yeah, sure! I was just thinking a little. Y'know, about earlier."

.

"Uh, yeah. I know what you mean. We need to figure out who this person is. Seeing you like this is so weird and unlike you, you know."

"Oh, don't I know it," he grumbled. They sat there, both of the blonde brothers trying to think, trying to decipher; like it was some sort of code. Who could it possible be? Who does Alfred seem to talk to frequently? What did they do to make him fall head over heels for them?

"A-Al…" Mattie suddenly said, out of the blue.

America raised a brow whilst crossing his arms, the coffee being served to them.

"What is it?"

"It's England."

Alfred gulped and began to sweat, acting dumbfounded and playing stupid. "W-what's England? WHAT, MATTIE, WHAT?!"

"I just… I…"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WHAT?"

Mattie slammed his fist against the table, and shouted in a small, mousy voice," I THINK YOU LOVE HIM!"

Alfred and his brother sat and stood still, awkwardness in the atmosphere. Little did they know that almost everybody was staring at them. Canada sat down, shivering with embarrassment.

"Ha! That's a good one, dude. You _really _had me going there!" he said, hoping it was one of those moments when somebody from a show would shout out "You've been pranked!" and end this nightmare. But, deep down, he knew for a fact that some imaginary man wasn't going to pop out and save him. He sobbed, his sky blue eyes looking deep into Mattie's.

"You're not kidding… Are you?"

"Nope. Who else is there? I mean, it's hardly like you and Germany are going to get it on, are you?"

Alfred growled and smacked his brother's arm.

"Hey! I'm just saying, that's all. Who else do you spend more time with on the phone, talking about almost anything with? He's cared about you in that way before, Alfred. Arthur loves you too, Al, I just know it!"

"Right…"

"Am I right?"

America nodded, slowly.

"Okay," his brother said, "Tell me then – what do you find so attractive about him?"

_Jeez, where to begin. _There was his luscious hair, erotic emerald eyes, stubborn personality and awkward sense of humour. Not to mention his "bloody" accent! America digged that. He digged him. The only problem is that he's a dude. But, that doesn't matter, right? Love's love and all that. It doesn't matter whom it's with or what anyone else thinks, as long as you're happy and you're guy or gal's happy. _If anyone dares upset my little Iggy because we're in love- No! I'm in love! Okay, okay. But if they do, I'll come to the rescue – like the hero I am! _America rubbed his neck and sighed. There's no way he could tell Mattie all of this! It might freak him out. Best keep it to him for the time being. There's a time and a place.

"Everything," he responded at last, "Every god damn thing."


	3. Undercover America

**Wow. Longest chapter I've written so far. xD Suppose that's a good thing, eh? Okay, so here's the chapter for those of you out there who wanted it, I managed to get it done today. This took me about two to three hours. I lost the time as I was indulged into writing. C: As soon as I got home from school (after a brief hour on Twitter) I got straight on my computer and began furiously typing on my laptop. Poor thing. :3 But, yup, here you go! Feel free to favourite, follow, review and share – whatever you feel it deserves, really. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred and Mattie stormed out of Starbucks in a hurry with Alfred pulling Mattie by his wrist as he was reluctant to leave.

"B-but Al! We didn't drink our coffee and-"

"Dude, chill, I left a tip! And it doesn't matter; I'm not up for it anymore. I have an idea!"

Canada folded his arms and whined like a toddler as he wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction.

"Speak for yourself… I was really looking forward to coffee. It'd solve this pounding headache I've got." He rubbed his temples and sighed sadly. _This whole crush thing is really taking its toll on me, too. _"And, uh, you said you had an idea. What is it, eh?"

"Okay, what do you think of this," he began. "Tomorrow, we go to the meeting just as usual. We act normal, talk normal – Just be ourselves. Then when we leave we sneak out and stalk England." America exclaimed with the utmost enthusiasm in his speech, even fist-pumping at his 'spectacular plan', or that's how he saw it. Mattie wasn't convinced; he tilted his head and asked his brother:

"And how exactly do you suppose stalking the poor guy all day will let us know if he likes you or not?"

America scratched his head. How would he know?

"Well, doesn't he hang around with that Francis guy a lot? They argue and crap, but they're like best friends when it comes to secrets!"

"Oh, I see. Good plan, Al! So, now we need to do is wait until tomorrow…"

They nodded at each simultaneously, knowing what had to be done. Almost like some drama TV where the guy was about to assassinate someone. But, in this case, finding out if Arthur fancies a bit of American pie. Apple pie. Canada and America waved at one another,

"I'll see you around dude!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

They shouted as they walked away, headed home. America couldn't wait! His plan was organised, Mattie would be listening out on what they'd be saying, too. How could it possibly fail? Alfred sighed, content. But there was only one problem. How would he act if Arthur _did_ like him that way? Wouldn't it be a little… awkward?Was he supposed to make a move and kiss him? Embrace him lovingly? He had no idea. That could come later, if his hunch is correct. But when it came to guys… well, he had no experience. This was his first experience loving someone of the same sex: a guy. Though, he didn't mind it. Not. One. Bit.

6:30 AM. The early hours of the meeting. Nobody was usually here until quarter to. Except for Germany, who was frantically organising the whole of his papers into files, stapling them and repeating the process over and over again. Meanwhile, Alfred was sat in the meeting room, slouched in his chair, not a care in the world. Almost about to nap until, all of a sudden, a panting Canada crashed into the room. Alfred's eyes popped open as his peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by Canada's yelling.

"THEY'RE HERE! C'mon, Alfred, time for part one of the phase!"

They got up and rushed out of the room, heading down the hallway towards the exit. Germany paused, curiously watching them leave whilst scratching his head. He was puzzled.

"Vot on Earth are they planning?" he said. "Votever it is, I do not vant to get involved."

. . .

"Where are they exactly, dude?!" America yelled to his brother, his ocean blue eyes focused on where he was going himself.

"Just met outside. They're…" Canada wrinkled his nose and laughed, "Arguing about my hair, strangely enough."

Both of the boys turned a corner, only to see an oblivious rivals arguing with one another, rage and detestation for one another in their eyes. Mattie yelped as Albert grasped his wrist and pulled him into the cramped closet; into safety. They heard footsteps as the two passed by.

"Bloody hell, Francis, for the last time – my hair is just fine. And why do you care so much about Canada's hair? What's so important about it? It's HAIR." Arthur grumbled, adjusting his hair self-consciously so that Francis wouldn't be his judge. He swept the hair from the top of his eyes and removed an annoying strand of hair from the corner of his eye.

"Because, Bretagne, moi hair is exquisite, non? Fabulous, in fact. Only those with good taste in premium products would know that! And Canada's hair resembles much of mine, except it isn't as silky smooth as a baby's bottom and colourful and flamboyant."

"And what the fuck does that mean, you wanker? I don't have nice hair or good taste? And you're some master race who thinks he's got golden bollocks?"

"Of course, Arthur. We both know I am fabulous. Everybody knows that. But when it comes to taste, mon ami, you lack in both sense of style and cooking."

Albert snickered quietly to himself from behind the scenes – in unison with Francis - as Arthur's blood boiled, but then stopped.

"France, did you hear that?"

They paused.

"Angleterre, I think your bad cooking is finally haunting you - not to mention that 'orrible sense of style. I hear nothing."

"Oh, shut up, you git," Arthur shouted as they wandered away down the hallway, turning a corner. Albert wiped his brow. He almost blew the entire operation.

"That was close, Al! You almost got us caught."

"Sorry, dude." He muttered, loosening his collar and opening the door out of this dark, crowded storage room.

_He's just so cute. _The statement coming to mind as he heard England's accent play through his mind over and over. On repeat like one of those jukeboxes. But never-ending in this case.

"Anyway, Albert, no time to talk. We've gotta chase 'em down! Time for phase two."

Arthur and Francis were heading to the meeting room, talking about utter nonsense, as per usual. The brother's hid behind the corner, popping their heads out so they could listen into the conversation.

"So, Angleterre…" France whispered in a hush tone as he looked left to right cautiously. Nobody there. He continued, "You said something earlier. About our America?"

_What about me? What did I do?_

"Oh, yes." Arthur began, "That git."

Boom. Like a sword had been stabbed right through his heart. His mouth opened in panic. He didn't hate him, did he? He couldn't! They were best pals. Albert's thoughts were interrupted by Francis' voice,

"You said you liked him. Loved him, non? Like he was some of cuddly American teddy bear that you could turn to and talk to for hours on end."

Arthur nodded slowly at Francis with a slight light pink blush painted over his cheeks. He looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs nervously as he thought of what to say in return. Albert had never seen Arthur act so oddly and abnormal before.

"Yes." He finally croaked out. "Yeah, I kind of like him in _that_ way. He's an interesting fellow. You know, someone to talk to. That and his body… It's phenomenal."

A sigh of relief came from America as his ears caught this. He turned the corner and marched towards England. Francis and Arthur turned to him and a slowly appearing Mattie.

_What the bloody hell are those two doing here?!_

**Oh, cliff-hanger! I suppose. xD I don't want to make this too long and detailed, so until next time. :3 Thanks for reading**.


End file.
